Catch Me When I Fall
by Kurai Hitokiri
Summary: Zelda's fiance Link has died, leaving her feeling quite bitter... Her inner thoughts about his death... and his broken promise.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Heya, it's Kurai Hitokiri here, bringing you an angst ridden story. Ahhhh, I'm sitting here in class… I've already finished all my work, so I have about thirty minutes. I haven't been able to write a lot lately, and I've had really baaad writer's block, but I finally managed to crank this out. My Birthday was on the 6th of this month, and I've had ideas in my head lately, so maybe I can get out of this hiatus soon. Anyway, see you.

--

**Catch Me When I Fall**

By Kurai Hitokiri

--

The moment he slid that cool band of silver round my digit was the moment my life and fate were sealed. The moment my love for him was validated, and the moment I lost him my soul died, beginning to rot within its fleshy prison.

When I first met him I hardly thought a thing of him. He was a broad, roughly built man with weather-worn features and golden hair. His eyes were of the lightest blue, and his smile shimmered past his lips and radiated kindness. True, all the women were smitten with him, but I thought I knew better than to fall for the stereotype of perfection. To me he was nothing more than another man who came and went after he got what he wanted.

I wasn't unkind to him, simply stiff and polite, as it should be to a café worker when dealing with the customers. Each time he tried something different, a gentle smile, a slight flex of his muscled arms to impress me. Something that would make me a little more attracted or bring me from my self induced silence. And each time he attempted he failed miserably, knocking at the broad gates of my mind and being denied entry.

I was like stone, unyielding against the solid embrace of his warm presence. He could not yield a statue from my cold visage. He didn't capture my attention. To me he was simply a normal customer who came in for his daily cup of coffee. We had many people of the sort.

I began to notice his intent, admiring stare. Whenever I turned about he would stare and admire my actions. Or pretend to admire them. I had to ignore the stinging in my heart, the yearning to speak to him. It was a difficult task, yet I was able to keep it as such for quite a long time.

Until he spoke to me.

That spelled my end. That deep, rich baritone that sounded so beautiful and hypnotic to my ears drew me in… it bound me to him in ways I had never known possible. I fell in love with merely the _sound_ of his voice.

It was no surprise that I fell madly in love only months later.

He saw me, smiled, and told me he loved me. That he wanted to be with me forever, even if it was just as a friend…… as a customer… but he wanted something beyond it. He wanted me as his and _his_ alone.

And there was some little part of me that thought it was too good to be true. Nothing could _ever_ be so perfect. It was like a fairytale: a handsome young man sweeping you off your feet and carrying you away to eternity. And perhaps it was some sort of fairytale… some sort of dream.

But I never wanted to wake from it.

I lived in this fantasy. Ate it, breathed it, and smiled at it. I **worshipped** it because I was so madly in love. It was like a fever… like potent venom that spread through my blood and caused intense euphoria. A divine poison that there was no cure in the world to undermine its powers.

And in the heat of that passion he held me in his arms and kissed me so powerfully it made my knees buckle. Made the world tilt under its power and killed all things possibly evil within my heart. Made people stop and stare…

And it made him promise in that rich voice of his that he would always catch me when I fell. That he would be my strength and my arm and protect me from anything that would hurt me. With him at my side, nothing could topple me.

But what promises we make when we are young, foolish, and in love.

The fool… the young, wonderful fool met me years at the same coffee shop on a snowy day. He took my hand and vowed to stay by my side for eternity… slipped on the silver ring, and grinned that wondrous grin of his…

And moments later left this world.

The roads were icy that day… his car slid across the ice… crashed into the tree…

And he was no more.

I could not face his loved ones, I ran from them. I locked myself away, crying and crying for days…

I stared at that ring, that cursed ring that I had accepted being so young and in love, and wished to throw it. Wished never to fall for him and his sly lies.

After all… if you were to keep your promise……

How come when I needed you most… right now when I hurt so badly and have fallen so many times…

How come you weren't there to catch me?

--

**Author's Note:** How can I write such good angst if it totally doesn't match how happy go lucky I am? Ohhh well, please review. It helps to hear from people…

Ohhh yeah, I got nominated for the UFO awards. I need a second nomination in order to officially be a nominee. So if you liked Childhood Ignorance, do me a favor and pop in to second me, okay? Thanks!


End file.
